1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle airbag device equipped with an auxiliary chamber for protecting an infant, child, or small adult passenger in case of an accident. The airbag inflation in an accident is determined by the front passenger seat location and whether the front passenger seatbelt is fastened.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vehicle airbags are classified into driver's seat airbags, front passenger's seat airbag, and curtain airbags. The front passenger's seat airbag is mounted to protect the passenger sitting next to the driver, and airbag inflation is controlled according to the size of the front seat passenger.
Recent cars have no airbag to protect children, infants, and small adults sitting in the front passenger's seat in case of a car crash, and a remedy for this lack of protection is needed.